omniverse_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Eagle
Overview Not much is known about Blue Eagle, but what is known about them is frightening: Blue Eagle has eliminated three dark guilds consecutively after another. Blue Eagle wears a peculiarly futuristic, heavy, blue armour that is weirdly shaped. As well as these two facts, there remains another: Blue Eagle has been seen with three weapons in total: a futuristic, magic sniper rifle, a futuristic, magic handgun, and a futuristic, magic shotgun. The name 'Blue Eagle' is known for these facts, and is believed to still be a mercenary, only undercover. Personality Because Blue Eagle never talks and no one can ever manage to catch them so they can converse with them (as it is extremely difficult to track them), their personality is shrouded in mystery, along with everything else. But one clear personality trait of the Blue Eagle is that they only take down Dark Guilds. Because of this, people tend to reach the conclusion that Blue Eagle is just a vigilante that is quite violent. Appearance Blue Eagle's true appearance is not known, but their armoured appearance is. Blue Eagle wears heavy, blue and black armour that seems quite futuristic and is weirdly shaped. Some people even believe that Blue Eagle isn't human due to the shape of their armour, but these people are often dismissed as idiots. Backstory and Plot Relevance Blue Eagle's backstory is unknown thus far. Blue Eagle is relevant to Fairy Tail's plot in two ways so far: 1. Has hunted three legendary Dark Guilds by himself, 2. Joined the guild that the story mainly focuses on, being a main character. Abilities Magic Abilities Blue Eagle uses strictly two magics: Archive Magic and Guns Magic. Archive Magic: Unlike other users of Archive Magic (Hibiki Lates and Brain), Blue Eagle can manifest the magical screens at anytime, making it much more portable. It also has quite a lot more abilities compared to the standard archive, and goes by "Tactical Archive" by their enemies. Blue Eagle's specific Archive Magic has the following powers: Archive Blast: 'Like with Hibiki's Archive, Blue Eagle can exert force onto his enemies through detonating the digital screens in front of an opponent. However, unlike Hibiki's Archive, the energy exerted from the force is a lot higher. '''Archive Focus: '''A special ability of this specific Archive, Archive can manifest a digital visor that covers right eye, or it can manifest as a digital window that covers Blue Eagle's entire physical visor. 'Archive Focus' allows Blue Eagle to zoom in and out of sensory information they have collected, allowing a much bigger scope - this is especially handy with the White Cobra, Blue Eagle's signature rifle. '''Perfect Data Conversion: '''Another special ability of this specific Archive, Blue Eagle can convert physical data into other physical data and non-physical data. But the only way Blue Eagle can convert data is through information of it pre-conversion into Magic Data. '''Guns Magic: '''Blue Eagle uses Guns Magic. Depending on the weapon Blue Eagle uses, the effects of the magic change. This is because the guns are designed to process and fire different magic commands, using themselves as mediums for the magic attacks to be shot. The main attacks from these magic guns are: '''Tracer Tether: '''By firing a 'Tether Bullet' from the White Cobra magic sniper rifle, Blue Eagle can fire a bullet that leaves a plasma trail. The bullet then stops, rotating. When it stops, the trail of the bullet can be used to cut through materials, objects or creatures through the plasma tether. '''Ash Scatter: '''When the Rattlesnake magic shotgun has its primary firing mode, 'Rattle Mode' switched, its countless pellets ignite almost instantaneously after being shot from the barrel of the shotgun, then exploding in fiery masses. '''Horizon Beam: '''When Dart Frog's trigger is held down, light energy forms, charging, and then fires after the trigger is depressurized. The light beam then expands, disintegrating anything that comes into contact with it. '''Armour-related abilities ' Due to the highly futuristic and scientific nature of Blue Eagle's armour, it also has a few abilities bundled with it, mainly because of its technology. There aren't as many armour-related abilities as there are magic, but Blue Eagle still has quite the number of competent abilities: '''Shield technology: '''Blue Eagle's armour comes fully equipped with shield technology. The shield is usually invisible, and does not appear nor is it damaged by physical attacks, high-impact explosives, magic bullets, and energy-based attacks. Magic as a whole (excluding magic bullets) can break through it. '''Cloaking technology: '''The armour comes equipped, as well as the shielding, cloaking technology. This allows Blue Eagle to become cloaked in invisibility for a short period of time. The maximum for this cloaked period is five seconds. The cloak becomes visible if Blue Eagle's shield is attacked with attacks that affect it. '''Advanced maneuverability: '''Because of the way the armour is designed, Blue Eagle has excellent maneuverability while in it. However, their maneuverability becomes all the better when the layers of the armour are rescinded, but there is no solid proof of this claim. '''Skills Category:Characters